


[fanvid] Real Love

by lotesse



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, OT3, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Shipping all the legs of the triad, then OT3-ing it
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[fanvid] Real Love

title: Real Love  
fandom: Star Wars Original Trilogy  
music: The Beatles feat. posthumous John Lennon  
length: 3:47  
summary: shipping all the legs of the triad - Luke/Leia, Han/Luke, Han/Leia, OT3-ing it  
password: elbereth

[reallovefinal](https://vimeo.com/150408431) from [lotesse](https://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
